


Holidays

by Colour_Blind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I suck balls, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Blind/pseuds/Colour_Blind
Summary: Keith and Lance in every holiday of the year . Got this idea from a horror movie wow . But replace the gore with fluff .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get Wild

_Valentines~_

_Valentines sucks._ Keith thought as he opened the door and entered Altea's coffee shop. The door jingled as he opened it and looked around the shop. Pink and red hearts hung on the windows and the shop smelled faintly of roses. He made his way to the front counter and rung the little bell that was there. A few seconds after he had rung it, a boy with chocolate brown hair popped his head out from the back. He walked to the counter and smiled at Keith.

 

 

"Hello! My name is Lance! Welcome to Altea's Coffee! What can I get for you?" Lance asked. Keith stood their, soaking up all the sunshine and happiness radiating off of Lance. He felt a blush creep up his neck and to his cheeks. Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

 

 

"Sir? Are you all right?" Lance asked, concern laced in his voice. Keith found himself tripping over his own tounge trying to answer. Lance just laughed and that made Keith's blush darken.

 

 

"It's alright sir. What would you like?" Keith looked away from Lance and over to the menu. "Umm? May I get a vanilla latte with a umm strawberry scone?" Keith asked. Lance smiled warmly.

 

 

"Of course! And the name?" Keith looked back at Lance "Keith." He said. "Alrighty Keith. Your order will be ready in just a few." Lance said as he threw Keith a wink and walked away to prepare the latte. 

 

 

Keith found a table near the pickup station and sat down. He looked over and saw Lance happily making his latte. He took out his phone to check the time. His name was called and he put his phone back in his pocket. He made his way over and grabbed the brown bag with his scone and his latte. He sat back down at the table and opened the back to retrieve his scone. He found a note in the bag and took it out and read it. 

 

 

**_Hi! It looks like your day isn't going very well and I just wanted to say, it'll get better! All things happen for a reason. I know it's weird that some random dude just put a note in your scone bag but I thought this would cheer you up a bit! Look at your cup for a bonus suprise!_ **

**_~Lance_ **

 

 

Keith stared at the paper. A smile spread over his face and he looked over to his latte. He spun it around and just like how Lance said, there was a bonus suprise. 

 

 

_**You're really cute! Here my number :) xxx-xxx-xxxx Hope to get a message!** _

 

 

Keith looked up to see Lance watching. He quickly looked away since he had been caught. Keith shook his head but still kept his smile. He got a napkin and took out a pen from his pocket. No idea how it got there but he needed it. He got up once he was finished and walked to the counter. He looked around to see Lance on his phone. Lance looked up and smiled, walking over towards Keith. "Yes?" He asked, voice wavering. "Here." Keith said and walked away. Lance, looking confused watched him walk away and sit back at his table. He looked at the napkin and smiled.

 

 

**Yes, I have had a bad day, and I really appreciate you trying to make my day better. Which you did actually. Thank you. Here's my number xxx-xxx-xxxx :) and by the way Lance. I think you're cute too.**

**~Keith**

 

 

Lance was a blushing mess. He took his apron off and walked over to Keith. Hey stopped in front of him as Keith looked up. "Hi" he smiled. Keith smiled back. "Hey" Lance scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Mind if I sit here?" Keith shook his head "Please, go ahead." He kept smiling as he gestured twords the chair. 

 

 

Lance sat down and and put his head in his hands. "Thanks for the note." Lance said. "Oh please. I should be thanking you! I was having a bad day and you managed to make it better! Thank you." Lance blushed as Keith smiled warmly. "I-It was nothing. Really! Just wanted to make you smile cuz you looked grouchy." Keith laughed and that was music to Lance's ears. He looked at him, love in his eyes. Once Keith stopped laughing he looked at Lance. 

 

 

They both both stared at each other. Not wanting to ruin the moment. Lance's hand slowly made its way over to Keith's. He intwined their fingers, not breaking eye contact. "You really are cute, Keith." Lance said. Keith blinked and felt his cheeks burn. "So are you Lance." Keith smiled.

 

 

They remained like that for a couple more seconds until Lance started to lean in. Keith noticed and inched closer as well. Lance broke eye contact to look at Keith lips then back to his eyes. "Cute." Lance said as he closed the gap. It was a short kiss, but it had so many emotions mixed in it.

 

 

"Hey Keith." Keith hummed in response. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Keith looked at Lance and smiled, a genuine smile. "I would love to." He said, as Keith closed the gap between them this time. Lance smiled into the kiss, his free hand going up to tangle into Keith's hair. 

 

 

"One more thing." Lance said as they broke apart. He got up and went to the back and came back in a flash. He had his hand behind his back and when he put it in front of his chest, he held a rose. "Would you like to be my Valentines?" He asked, his blush a now dark red. Keith took the rose and smiled. "Of course." He said as he pulled Lance down for another kiss. 

 

 

_I guess Valentines doesn't suck so bad after all?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to listen to G-Eazy and I was ready to spit out all the verses to his songs until... the One Direction CD was still in my stereo from the other night of me rocking out. Oh Lorddddddd am I embarrassed. Jesus.

_Saint Patrick's Day~_

 

 

Keith and Lance have been dating for a month now. Ever since they met at Altea's coffee shop, they have not stopped talking. Today it was Saint Patrick's Day. And they had been invited to Pidge's green themed party. Keith did not own anything green so he decided to go to the mall with Pidge to find something. The party was in two days away so he had enough time to find something. He picked up Pidge and they made their way to the mall.

 

-

 

"Did Lance already find something?" Pidge asked, as Keith parked the car. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. He hasn't told me anything." Pidge hopped out of the car and made their way over to Keith's side. "Well, lets just find you something then . Plus, I need to get some things too."

 

When they got inside the mall,  _it was packed._ Keith understood that the holiday was only 2 days away but, yeesh, did everyone put  _everything_ to the last minute? They made their way to the first store, Green Gabes, that said they had everything green. When they got in, shirts, plastic plates, and hats littered the floor of the store. It looked like the store got hit with a hurricane! Kids where running this way and that, people trying to find their specific items, and a long  _long_ line to the cashier, where the poor girl was drowning in green. Keith looked over at Pidge to see her face scrunched up in disgust. "Want to find another store?" he asked. Pidge only nodded and turned to walk out the store. Keith followed them out and they made their way to the next store. Pidge walked into a dim lit store and Keith raised an eyebrow. There didn't seem to be anything green in the store, so why would Pidge go in there? When Keith looked up at the store name, he understood.  _ **Spencers.**_ He only shook his head and walked in.

 

He found them in a section that had only green. Huh, guess there are green things. He saw them pull out a shirt and held it up to their face for them to inspect it. They then turned it around to show Keith. Keith nearly face-palmed at the shirt Pidge had picked out. It was a green shirt of course but it had an arrow pointing down and in big bold black letters it said ' _RUB FOR GOOD LUCK'_ "I am not wearing that Pidge." he said. Pidge only laughed and put the shirt back. "Then help me look!" they laughed. They pulled out another shirt and handed it to Keith. He unfolded it and when he saw it, he laughed so hard tears where threatening to spill. The shirt was also green but in big bold white letters it said 'SEND NUDES' with a small little shamrock underneath the words. "Pidge! Oh God!" He couldn't stop laughing and neither could Pidge. "Do you want that one?" they said, wiping their eyes from tears. Keith only sighed. "Sure. I'll take it." he flung the shirt across his shoulder and walked to the cashier. The cashier snickered as they put the shirt in a bag with the receipt and handed it to Keith.

 

Keith and Pidge walked out of the store, still giggling about the shirt. "Now it's time to find your stuff." he said. Pidge nodded and walked to the exit. Keith followed her out of the mall and to the stores outside. Pidge walked into Party City and went straight to the aisle full of green. There where cups, hats, plates, glasses, and more. Keith was shocked at just how much green there was. Pidge piled the items into their small arms, struggling with not letting them fall. ''I'll go get a basket.'' he said, taking off to get them one. When he came back, Pidge dumped everything into the basket and turned to get more green items. Keith helped them get more things, and when Pidge finally thought they had enough, which equaled to 2 baskets, they paid for everything. They even got green coloured candy, which Keith didn't even know existed until Pidge actually mentioned it. They had everything they needed and when Keith asked about the food, Pidge only said she had it covered.

 

_

 

It was the day of the party when Keith heard his door bell ring. He groggily got out of bed to open the door. Lance stood at his door, smiling brightly when he saw Keith. Keith isn't a morning person but he couldn't help but smile back. "Hey! Oh, did i wake you?" Lance asked, noticing Keith's disheveled hair. Keith followed his eyes and realized he meant his his hair. Keith smoothed his hair down and shook his head. "No! No! Come in!" he said, motioning him inside. Lance smiled again and stepped in. Keith then led him him to the living room. "Do you want any thing to drink? Anything to eat?" Keith asked. "Nah I ate at home, but I'll have a water." he said. Keith nodded and went to get Lance his water. He came back to find Lance looking at his photos. "This you?" he asked, pointing to a picture of him and Shiro swinging on a swing set. Keith smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah. The one getting pushed is me." Lance's smile only widened.

 

"Here's your water." he said. "Thank you." Lance said as he took it from his hands, taking casual sips as he looked at the other pictures. "I'm going to get dressed ok?" he said. "Oh right! Wear whatever green you got cuz i came to get you for Pidge's party. They said they needed help decorating." he snickered. Keith nodded and walked off to get dressed. He dressed himself in black ripped jeans and the green shirt he and Pidge got. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, making himself look presentable for Lance. 

 

When he made his way to the living room, he found Lance playing a game on his phone. Keith smirked and thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to scare his boyfriend. He crouched down and snuck his way behind the couch. He leaped up and wrapped his arms around him. Lance let out a  _squeak_ and spun around, facing his horrible boyfriend, that was doubling over in laughter. Lance pouted and crossed his arms. "Not funny." Keith wiped his eyes and smiled. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." he said. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. Keith walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck. ''I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?'' he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance sighed again but wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, bringing him closer. "Obviously."

 

Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you." he said. 

 

"I love you too." Lance replied, as he leaned down to give him a kiss. 

 

"I mean it." Keith said as they broke apart. "I do too." Lance smiled, leaning down to give his boyfriend another kiss. Keith smiled and pulled away. "We should go to Pidge now." he said.Lance nodded and let go of his waist. He looked at Keith's shirt and chuckled. "Send nudes? Really?" he laughed. Keith turned red and slapped his arm. "Shut up. Plus! I don't see you wearing any green!'' he said, pointing at blue jeans and blue sweater. Lance smirked and unzipped his sweater and right there, in front of Keith's face, was a shirt that said ' _MY BOYFRIEND IS A LEPRECHAUN'_ in big bold green letters. Keith face-palmed but was smiling. "Oh my God." he said, laughing at the shirt. Lance smiled brightly and gave a twirl. 

 

 Keith laughed even more and Lance couldn't help but join in. Keith's laughter was like the sound of a bell, cheery and light. It was an angelic sound that only the blessed could hear, and oh God was Lance blessed. 

 

"Now we really have to go see Pidge." Keith said, smiling at Lance. "Yeah, let's go." he said, taking Keith's hand in his and walking out the door.

 

-

 

When they made it to Pidge's house, it was around 1 in the afternoon. They rang the door bell and it was soon opened by an excited Pidge. ''Hey guys! Great timing!'' they said, pulling them into the house. There were a few people putting up green streamers and setting up the snacks and drinks. The delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen only meant one thing or  _person._

 

Hunk.

 

When Pidge said she had the food under control, she wasn't kidding. Everyone knew Hunk made the best food. Best cakes, best sandwiches, best burgers, best everything. Pidge smiled at them and waved their hand in front of their faces. "I know, smells good, but you too have some work to do. I need you two to set up the DJ. And then after, maybe, just maybe, I could get you guys some of Hunk's cookies." and with that being said, the boys raced off to do as they have been told so they could get rewarded with Hunk's blessed cookies.

 

-

 

They finished in the nick of time because soon after they finished, the house was flooded with people wearing green and dancing to the music. Everyone that had helped had gotten rewarded with Hunk's delicious cookies. Later on, they danced, ate, some more, played a few games until it was nearing the end. Keith and Lance had snuck away to the backyard to just relax for the rest of night. They found some patio chairs and sat as they watched the stars shine above them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just watching the stars, until Lance spoke up. 

 

''Did you enjoy Pidge's party?'' he asked. Keith turned to look at him and smiled. ''Yeah, it was fun. Did you?'' Lance smiled and nodded. "It was great!'' Keith laughed. "The food was amazing." he said. "Oh my God !!! I know right ! I gave Hunk compliments every bite I took !" he laughed. 

 

Keith smiled and turned up towards the stars again. 

 

"You know ? I never thought I'd ever see you wear green." Lance said. Keith chuckled, '' I could say the same thing to you.'' he said. Lance pouted. ''Hey! I can work green.'' Keith laughed and took Lance's hand into his own. ''I'm kidding. You look good in green.'' he smiled. Lance smiled back and looked down at their entwined hands. He brought Keith's knuckles to his lips and kissed them. ''I love you.'' Keith smiled, ''I love you too.''

 

They both looked back up to the stars. A shooting star passed a few moments later and Lance smiled. "Make a wish !'' he said. Keith smiled, ''I already got my wish.'' he said. Lance blushed and smiled. Keith leaned over to plant a kiss to his boyfriends lips.  "I love you.'' Lance smiled. "I love you too.'' 

 

"Hey Keith.'' Lance said as they broke apart. Keith hummed in response. ''How would you like to meet my family?'' Keith turned to look at him, eyes wide. Lance started to panic. ''I-I mean, unless you want to!'' He then started to ramble. " If you're not ready that's ok. I'll wait. I'll-'' Keith silenced him with a kiss. ''Lance, I would love to meet your family.'' he smiled. Lance smiled back. 

 

''I love you.'' Keith rolled his eyes. "I love you too.'' he said, giving him another kiss. 

 

''Hey love birds! The party is almost over and everyone is getting drunk as hell!'' Pidge shouted. They both laughed and got up, hand in hand, to go back into the house to enjoy the rest of their night together.


End file.
